Fasteners and other parts used in construction, automotive applications, and industrial applications often accumulate debris such as dirt, corrosion, paint, and other wanted matter on their surface over time due to their exposure to the elements. For example, trucks and trailers with steel wheels are often fastened with longer studs that are typically used for aluminum wheels. The longer studs offer the advantage of accommodating the possible future use of aluminum wheels. However, the excess length of the stud protrudes beyond the lug nut and can accumulate rust and debris. Likewise, studs used in construction and industrial applications can accumulate corrosion, paint and other unwanted debris. If left uncleaned, the accumulated debris can cause damage to the fasteners and tools during maintenance and repair operations. For example, using an air wrench to remove a fastened nut from an uncleaned stud can cause the debris to become impacted in the thread causing the nut to grind the thread and potentially damaging the air wrench.
Currently, the use of wire brushes to remove debris from fasteners and other parts is known in the art. However, this approach can be time-consuming, labor-intensive or may be ineffective in removing particularly stubborn debris.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved means for quickly and effectively removing unwanted accumulation debris on fasteners and other parts.